The Moon
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Oo, angsty. This is about Yue and Touya relationships and why it wouldn't work. So there. Mostly Touya's POV. Enjoy!


This is a bit darker than what I usually write, but I have been discussing this with Touya for a little while, so this is my first attempt at openly dissing Yue. Whom I personally hate. So maybe I'm a little biased. But can you imagine having a Yue figure in your relationship?

It sucks dunnit?

So yeah.

Yuki and Touya Forever!!!!

Bring on the angstyness!

Yuki's cold silences scared Touya. They seemed to occur randomly and lasted for varying lengths of time. Touya chose to ignore them most of the time, making small efforts to cheer Yuki up, like giving him a surprise meat bun or sitting close enough to 'accidentally' brush hands.

Though lately even outright holding Yuki's hand had only brought a slight smile to the boy's lips. The sight of him trying to smile wrought Touya's heart in two. He couldn't think of what he could have done. At first he thought that someone else was responsible. So for about a week Touya had been defensive and watchful around Yuki, daring anyone to approach them and hurt the silver haired boy.

But it soon became apparent that it was not an outside influence that upset Yuki. Touya spent nearly every waking minute with him, and quite a few un-waking.

Touya began to have suspicions as to what was going on when the mood started coming almost immediately after Sakura started going out and about again. Touya would wait up at night, waiting for the two people that mattered the most to him. He would sit somewhere hidden on the roof and watch as Sakura and her toy thing came rushing back. Sometimes the other one would be there, Yue.

One night, as Touya lay unsleepingly in the dark next to Yuki, who slept peacefully, the winged man burst forth. Touya lay perfectly still, not wanting Yue to know he was awake. As he silently watched as Yue left the room, leaving Touya cold and lonely.

Putting on a jacket, Touya moved up to his now regular spot on the roof. The trio went charging off into the night and Touya closed his eyes, feeling where they went. It took him a while to place Yue's aura. It was so different to the familiar feel of Yuki.

Much later, when the trio returned, Touya made a small movement, just enough to draw Yue's attention. Frowning, the winged man floated up to the roof and sat next to Touya.

Touya examined him closely. There were many similarities between Yue and Yuki, like the voice and the general shape. But Touya did not see any of Yuki in his face. There was coldness in those sharp blue eyes that hurt Touya. The unforgiving way that Yue sat closed all feelings off, and it made Touya wonder what had happened to him.

Yue shifted under Touya's harsh scrutiny. The movements were fluid, yet sharp. Touya knew that Yue was dangerous. Experimentally Touya reached out and touched Yue's face. It was cold and smooth under his touch. Touya recoiled as Yue turned his eyes onto him; there was no softness in the glare that Yue had shot at him.

Without a word Yue changed, leaving a bewildered Yuki sitting on the roof with Touya's hand still outstretched. Yuki blinked at the hand then looked up at Touya. He shivered in the cool breeze and his eyes widened. Touya withdrew his hand and opened his mouth to speak, but Yuki had gotten up and was moving for Touya's window.

Touya could not believe the anguish he had just seen in Yuki's eyes. There was such sorrow there, much worse than the moods. Touya hurriedly followed Yuki, reaching out to grab his hand. But Yuki pulled away and stumbled a little on a loose tile. He fell onto his knees and climbed hurriedly onto the balcony, using the washing lines as support.

Touya had reached out to catch Yuki, but had missed. He quickly followed down onto the balcony to check that he was alright, but stopped when he saw Yuki's silhouette shaking with sobs.

Quietly Touya knelt down beside Yuki and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He felt tears well up a little as Yuki did not respond. He pulled the pale face around to his and stared into the damp amber eyes.

Yuki sobbed aloud and pulled away from Touya, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning tiredly against the wall of the house. Touya stood and demanded to know what was wrong.

Yuki just looked away and hugged himself tighter. Touya could not bear it. He walked straight up to Yuki and wrapped him in his arms. Yuki struggled a bit, and then gave in, relaxing in defeat.

Yuki stared at the moon over Touya's shoulder as his sobbing subsided. Touya felt Yuki flex. There was a kind of anger to the movement and Touya released him, but stood close. Yuki's gaze did not move from the moon and Touya began to understand. The hate in Yuki's eyes frightened him and when the gaze turned on him he flinched. Yuki stepped away from Touya and said in a quiet voice.

"I hate the moon."

Touya believed him. It was then Touya understood. Everything. He was slightly outraged.

Yuki thought there was something going on with Yue. Touya thought again of the cold eyes and defensive stance. Even if Touya wanted to, Yue would not want Touya.

The sight of Yuki shivering in the cold night with tears in his eyes tore Touya apart. He felt anger building up inside of him. Anger at Yue. Who did this person think he was? Hurting Yuki like this, lying about his past, giving him false memories and making him think he might not be a real person. Taking all his energy and not doing anything to help.

Touya let all his anger build up, then he punched the wall. Yuki gasped and hurried over as Touya swore, his hand all red and jarred from the impact. Yuki grasped Touya's hand and the tears started again. Touya stared back evenly and looked up at the moon.

"I hate the moon too."

Yuki frowned and rubbed his eyes, still holding onto Touya's injured hand. Touya pulled free then drew Yuki right up close and whispered in his ear.

"But I love the rabbit inside."

And with that he kissed Yuki, letting all the anger flow away. Yuki responded heartily and Touya vowed to himself to never let anyone get between him and the one he loved the most.

My God I am genius sometimes. I love Touya's last lines. Ah, not only is it a myth but it also fits perfectly with our little love triangle.  
So yeah. Personally I don't think it's very good, but I would like to continue with similar ideas. Probably one about Yue.

Yeah.

LOVE!

I might even write one about Sakura. But there will be a lot of Touya. --;  
I can't avoid them.

I'll stop talking now.

To my profile to write stuff~!


End file.
